I Love You, and I Miss You
by dogluv101
Summary: Songfic to Nickelback's Far Away. Kairi has her own Heart to Heart by herself. So does Sora. SoraKairi. I know, bad summary. Please Read and Review!


_**I Love You, and I Miss You**_

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Sora/Kairi**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever, nor the song Far Away. That's by **_**Nickelback**_**. I only own the plot of this story. Thank you. Please READ and REVIEW!**

blah regular talking

"blah" speaking

'blah' thinking

**blah(bold) **flashback

_blah(italics)_ song lyrics

**I Love You, and I Miss You**

The waves crashed upon the shore as a lone girl sat upon the pearl white sand. A slight breeze blew her hair across her face, but she paid no notice. Her eyes stared straight into the open ocean, silent and unmoving.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Stars shined brightly above as a boy sat upon the hard ground. A breeze ruffled his hair as he stared into the never-ending skies, thinking silently to himself.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

"Sora…" the girl sadly sighed.

"Kairi…" the boy sighed, a lost look I his eyes.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Sora, where are you?" Kairi sighed. "I know you're trying to save the world, but don't you remember your promise?"

"I wonder if you remember me Kairi." Sora sighed. "I know of the promise I made to you, and don't worry; I will come back to you."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Kairi still sat there, crying silently to herself. Her tears leaving trails down her face, and spots on the ground. She lifted her eyes back unto the open ocean, hoping for some sign of his return.

"Please come back Sora. I miss you so much!" Kairi cried.

Sora was now lying on the ground, his eyes still staring into the midnight sky.

"I really wish you could be here Kairi, laying here with me. You would love the view." Sora whispered as his tears started to fall from his eyes.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

Kairi remembered one of her recent dreams with Sora.

**Flashback:**

'_**Sora had just come home. The moment Kairi saw him, her eyes lit up immediately. She ran out to him, grasping him the sweetest, biggest hug she ever gave him. She felt him stiffen for a moment, and then a warm feeling spread through her as Sora wrapped his arms around her figure. They stood there forever, just enjoying the fact that they are reunited once again.'**_

**End Flashback**

Kairi smiled at the memory, wiping away her tears, as she still stared out to the ocean.

Sora remembered the time when he found Kairi lying on the floor, in the same room with the other Princesses of Heart.

'_When I saw her lying there on the floor, I couldn't breathe. It seemed as if my whole world shattered apart. I was so scared that she was forever gone from me, that I wouldn't be able to see her again.'_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

Kairi heard shouts of laughter from a house behind her. She turned around and saw a party going on. She could see couples dancing together, having fun.

'_I wonder if Sora dances. Maybe I'll ask him to dance when he gets back sometime.'_Kairi smiled again, her heart glowing with warmth.

Sora remembered when he was in Halloween Town. He saw Jack and Sally together, and thought about Kairi.

'When I saw Jack and Sally dancing together, all I could think about was Kairi. I imagined Kairi and me dancing together, laughing and having fun. Maybe when I get back, I'll ask her to dance sometime.' Sora thought.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Kairi knew she would do anything for Sora, to bring him back home. She missed his warm smile, his joyful eyes, even his child-like behavior. She missed everything about him. Without him there with her, all Kairi could feel was a black hole in her heart.

Sora knew he would do anything for Kairi, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Sora laughed at the thought.

'I've done that before.'

**Flashback:**

"**Kairi!" Sora yelled out.**

**Sora ran straight toward her. He held her limp body close and cried.**

**End Flashback**

'I was so scared that she was gone. There was only one thing I could do.'

**Flashback:**

'**Sora picked up the Keyblade, and with one last smile to his friends, he plunged the Keyblade right into his heart.'**

**End Flashback**

'Then Kairi brought me back.' Sora thought smiling. "She really is a special girl."

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

"What I wouldn't give for you to be home Sora…" Kairi whispered.

"Don't worry Kairi, I won't give up on trying to get back to you." Sora whispered to the silent night.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

'I need you Kairi.' Sora thought.

'I need you Sora.' Kairi thought.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"You've been gone for a long Sora. Are you ever coming home?" Kairi asked herself.

"Please don't give up Kairi. I promise I'll be home soon." Sora said to the skies.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_  
_

Kairi stared out at the ocean water. "Sora…" she whispered.

Sora looked up at the stars. "Kairi…" he whispered.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

Kairi's eyes were starting to tear up. "Sora, why can't you be here?! I need you here with me! And," Kairi choked back a sob, "I guess the reason is, is that I love you." Kairi said.

"Really?" a voice asked.

Kairi stood there shocked. She turned around, and there he was.

"Sora…?" Kairi whispered, believing her eyes were deceiving her.

"Do you really mean that Kairi?" Sora asked, his sapphire eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah, I really do." Kairi answered.

The next thing Kairi knew, Sora held her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too Kairi." Sora said.

"I'll never leave you again."

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

They stayed in that position for almost eternity, while the sunrise bathed them in a golden glow.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. I know this was kind of cheesy, but I had the idea, and I decided to act upon it. Till next time!**


End file.
